thezzazzglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
MissingNo.
MissingNo. was the antagonist of the 2016, 2017 and 2019 April Fools Events. MissingNo.'s first appearance was on March 18, 2016. He appeared at the end of a video uploaded that day (in the form of a text box only) expressing his distaste for the attention ZZAZZ was bringing to the world of glitches, and planning to attack in two week's time (April 1st). MissingNo. did not appear in 2018, other than a possible small appearance in the Northern Retreat Glitchology Museum. Abilities Map Corruption MissingNo. is often shown filling maps with corrupted tiles. This seems to be a passive effect of their presence in an area, though they are shown corrupting maps with some intention in what blocks are placed, and where (for example, creating glitchy barriers around important people or locations to trap them). It may also extend into full map creation, as seen in the 2017 Event's Forest, though this seems to be a rare occurrence. Possession First seen in the 2017 event, MissingNo. can take control of people and use them as minions for Pokémon battles. This usually happens to strong trainers who wander too close to MissingNo. himself. Defeating a possessed trainer in battle will expel MissingNo. from their body, freeing them. After being freed, the trainer usually makes a remark about blacking out or having a bad dream. MissingNo. may also replace the trainer's party, since some controlled trainers have illegal Pokémon with levels above 100 or invalid movesets. As of 2019, MissingNo. has taken control of: * Bruno, of the Kanto Elite Four * Heyv, A scientist from the Glitch Islands * HEYADUO, The Vietnamese Crystal equivalent of Falkner * Matthew, the Great Designer * Danalise, of the Celestial Sisters * Carter, who operates the Battle House in Joyful Kingdom MissingNo. also uses Red's sprite for the battle in the Central Kingdom, but uses their own sprite in the overworld. It isn't clear whether MissingNo. is possessing Red; It's also not specified if Red in this case is the same Red who was playable in Missingno.sav or Glitchland. It's possible that the dog in the 2016 event's joke ending is being possessed by MissingNo., rather than being his true form. File Infection When ZZAZZ was attempting to distribute his pizza-creating, cancer-curing save file, MissingNo. infected the file and turned it into Missingno.sav. When MissingNo. does this, it seems that they reside within the file itself: MissingNo. was concerned that if the file were to be deleted, then they would be deleted as well. 2016 In 2016, MissingNo. trapped ZZAZZ in the world of glitches, because he felt that ZZAZZ was threatening to ruin the sacred and mysterious nature of glitches. MissingNo. taunts the player, stating that nobody would be able to free ZZAZZ or reach the event's Scoreboard. The player distracts MissingNo. while ZZAZZ prepares an 8F script to free him and the player. In this event's secret ending, it is shown that MissingNo. is actually a small, white dog covered in a large mass of Dog Residue. Whether this is meant to be canon or simply a joke in reference to Undertale is unclear. It is also possible that MissingNo. was possessing the dog, as seen in later events. Note that MissingNo.'s sprite in this event is too large and contains too many colors to be a valid Pokémon sprite. 2017 In 2017, MissingNo. came back at the player for revenge, trapping ZZAZZ again but focusing more heavily on making the player's life difficult. At the end of this event, the save file is deleted with MissingNo. still inside, implying that they were defeated for good. However, after being absent for one year's event, MissingNo. returned. 2019 MissingNo. seems to have moved on from ZZAZZ and the player, and is instead found this year tormenting the Glitch Islands by spreading corruption and taking control of several locals. The player must banish MissingNo. from each island individually, eventually completely releasing the islands from their control. Other Appearances It's possible that MissingNo. (as in the character) appeared on ZZAZZ's channel as early as June 25, 2013, when ZZAZZ uploaded a video where he created a creepypasta themed save file. The file contains several strings of ominous dialogue and ends with a battle against a level 255 ghost MissingNo. knowing Hyper Beam. In the 2017 Event, the player engages in a similar battle with a level 255 ghost MissingNo. knowing "PWNZORD."Category:Characters